


Blood Moon

by smittenkid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Corpses, Crying, Death, Drama, Drowning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Killing, Murder, Other, Tears, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenkid/pseuds/smittenkid
Summary: It wasn't her fault.  Well, the first one wasn't.  When a novice pokemon trainer, Moon, accidentally witnesses a girl's death, she's mortified.  But when she sees her dead body, she's intrigued.  She adored how peaceful humans look in a peaceful state of slumber, so her journey is to put other people into this state of ignored bliss.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* hey so, funny thought, you know how in the pokemon trailers how Moon chucks a pikachu and causes for Tapu Koko to smash some innocent pokemon with a smile on her face? yeah, what if she was that sadistic on normal occasions and killed like everybody without getting caught. yeah this is gonna be really deep get mcready

I stared at the door for a good and solid thirty seconds. I’ve only been in this country for maybe an hour or two, I had no time to help Mom unpack our belongings. But once the professor-- or should I say, my cousin-- mentioned getting my first pokemon, she was practically pushing me out the door. Mom wouldn’t quiet down about how proud she was that once we got to Alola, it would be soon that I would soon start my pokemon journey, a popular coming of age choice for young kids all over the world. But I’ve never seen this country before. I grew up in Kanto and if I opened the door, I would be accustomed to expect the familiar breeze of the Pallet Town air. But that was gone now.  
“Moon?” Mom called out, the soft patter of footsteps approaching me from behind. “Moon, what are you waiting for, aren’t you excited?” Her hands gripped my shoulders, giving my body a shake for encouragement. I was excited, I’ve been waiting for this moment for longer than I could remember. Becoming a pokemon trainer was my lifelong dream. But after Mom announced going to Alola, my heart didn’t feel in the right place.  
As my silence was too antagonizing an answer for her, she reaffirmingly pressed her lips against my cheek. “You’ll do great, my little star. I know that Alola may seem big and scary, but I believe in you! Professor Kukui will be there to help you along the way. Don’t you worry your precious little head, Moonie. Now go, he’s waiting for you! I’ll be here at home with a big, steaming cup of Roserade Tea.” With a last squeeze of my shoulders, she pat my back and took a step back. Her words reassured me and helped soothe my nerves. Mom was always there for me, I have no idea what I would do without her. With that, I drew a large breath through my nostrils, pulled my hat snugly over my head, and opened the door to a new world.  
I was immediately greeted by an overwhelming rush of cold, salty air. The sound of the ocean, pounding and crashing ruthlessly against the shore surged through my ears and violated my senses. We were so close to the ocean, it was so… different. Kanto was so much more peaceful and tranquil, it was almost frightening. But with the words of Mom still in the back of my mind, I trotted down the wooden stairs onto a sandy dirt road. Just meters out of my reach was Kukui in all of his barechested glory. He waved, his arm seeming to stir around the air into a mini-tornado with all the strength he put into it. I drew nearer, only watching as a wide smile dominated his face.  
_**“Welcome to paradise, cousin. This is the Alola region!”**_  
Paradise would have to take some getting used to, but I kept an open mind. He continued to explain how life worked. “Folks here in Alola get along by living and working together with Pokemon. After all…” He seemed beam with pride. “With your Pokemon helping you, you can do anything!” Cus’ let out a loud, powerful laugh and his hand landed a loud and hard smack onto my back. He needed to burn off some energy with this kind of attitude. “Now c’mon, the kahuna’s waiting for you!”  
He already started to run off, jumping around to face in my direction. “He’s in Iki Town, just up this hill!” And with that, he spun back around and sped off. With a mighty huff, I chased him up the hill at my own pace. It was still dark out, the stars flooding the sky like glitter. But it wasn’t hard to see. The moon was bright and radiant, shining down on all of nighttime Alola with pride. It was almost as if it wanted to help them see. Bordering the route I trekked, there was a young child looking giddy with his Rockruff. Up ahead there was a man who seemed to be searching for some night time Pokemon. Alola was busy, even at the darkest of hours.  
I took my time to observe the color of the grass, the chirps from wild Pokemon who were still up at this ungodly hour. There were trainers, barking orders and their partners following through with their commands to conquer the battle. The bushes bore extravagant and broad leaves, brightly colored flowers adorning the prongs and giving the island life. Maybe Kukui was right. Maybe the island wouldn't be all that bad. It wasn’t long before I reached the top of the hill, only watching Kukui gaze at the scenery the island had to offer. Sensing my presence, he turned back around and waved.  
“So how was it, cus’? Are you warming up to Alola so far?”  
Shyly, I shrugged, looking to the side of him instead of meeting his eye. “I guess..” I murmured in response, to which he gave a hearty laugh.  
“Oh, don’t worry about it! I understand this is new for you ‘n’all.” Before he could get a second word in, a young kid ran up to him.  
“Professor! Professor! Can you teach me another move!” He begged, jumping up and down. My cousin laughed at his plea, rustling his curly hair.  
“You’ve gotta keep on battling, then I’ll help you learn a new move!” He promised. Satisfied with his answer, he nodded and scurried away, shouting a “Thank you, Professor!” as he left. He turned back to me, then exclaiming, “Now let’s hurry it up!” His tone was so optimistic, almost as if he had never seen any wrongdoing in this world. I followed him as told, watching him lead the way with a skip in his step. In a nearby patch of grass, a girl older than I was playing around with her Pikachu.  
“See, once you have a Pokemon, you do anything with them! Like that girl right there, see?” She gestured over to her and as if on cue, waved back. “She’s trying to catch a pokemon.” With a last wave to the girl, he continued on. She waved to him, then to me as we left. I curtly waved back, hurrying along to catch up with the Professor. In another patch of grass, we saw two trainers roughing it out with their Pokemon. One looked to be like Mom’s Meowth, but a different color.  
“Professor?” I asked, him turning to face me almost as if ecstatic by my curiosity.  
“What’s up, kiddo?” He gleamed.  
“Why is that Meowth purple?” As if my answer was a lightbulb, I flicked the switch and his eyes shone brightly.  
“Very good question, Moon! You see, in Alola, pokemon from Kanto are often different here so they can adapt to their environment better. The difference between that Meowth and you mother’s Meowth is that an Alolan Meowth is a nocturnal animal and hunts at night. It’s coat helps it blend in with its surroundings and help keep it hidden.”  
After hearing our conversation, one of the trainers battling turned around and gave us a quick wave of greeting before giving his attention to the fight. The two of us continued on until we reached an arc leading to a flight of stairs. The arc was crafted in some sort of pliable wood, perhaps from the trees around here. They were painted over with designs and patterns I was not familiar with, perhaps some signs that were native to the Alolan area.  
He walked up the steps with haste with me following close behind. The town seemed rather quaint, small and modest homes were all around the village, crafted from wood and close to one another. In the very center was a big wooden platform, a stage, also painted with white decorations that bordered around its edges. Trees were everywhere, giving the town a sense of life. Totems were erected out of stone, bearing scary faces as if to tell a story. The whole town seemed to quiet and friendly, I liked the feel.  
_**“And we’re here! This right here is Iki Town!”**_  
He turned around again, gazing at an opening bordered by two great and spiraling trees and more totems. “This town right here is where the Guardian Pokemon of Melemele island lives. Lots of people come from all over to worship them. Tapu Koko keeps us safe and happy, see!” I wondered, could I go in there if I pleased? Could I meet the Guardian Pokemon? But I was interrupted by Kukui’s thoughts. “Where is everyone? They’re supposed to be right here…” He muttered something to himself about a ‘Trail’, to which I couldn’t make out.  
He turned back to me and started waving his hand. “Moon! Help me find the island Kahuna! He’s a big ol’ wise man, you’ll know him when you see him! He’s up ahead on the trail up there! I’ll wait here so we can meet in the right place.” Being sent off so eagerly made me nervous, but I knew that I would have to separate one way or another. So I nodded, reluctantly separating from him.  
There was a stairway just up ahead in the direction he pointed. I pranced up the stairs, only stopping at the top with shock. There ahead stood a girl in white, patting a shaking bag and muttering something. Where was she going? I looked around. No one seemed to be paying any mind to her. So I pursued after her. This was the way I was supposed to go after all. As was going to go after her only to be bumped into by a Pokemon. I gasped and stumbled back, the creature dropping all it carried in its arms with a cry of dismay.  
“Oh no!” I cried out, dropping to my knees. “Here, let me help you with that.” I recognized the Pokemon almost immediately. It was a Munchlax, and in its arms it carried an arms’ full of berries. But there was something else that caught my eye. A diamond like object that sparkled and shined its way through the fruit. I picked it up first.  
“Lax!” It shouted, snatching it back from me without hesitation.  
“I’m sorry!” I plead, going to help pick up the rest of the berries. It wasn’t a problem for me to carry, but once I handed it back to him they toppled over. I pouted, trying to think of another solution.  
“Hey,” I began, the pokemon meeting my eyes with his tear-filled ones. “I could carry these in my bag and we can take them where you want!” My offer seemed to be enough, for he started gathering up all of the berries with immense eagerness. I giggled and helped too, opening the watermelon bag and placing them inside. Munchlax piled berries into the bag as well, snatching up the crystal he once held to carry on his own. After zipping the bag back up, I stood up again.  
“Where did you want to go?” I asked. He took my hand, and with a “Lax! Lax!” lead me along to the opening of the ruins. Maybe he wanted to give a gift to the deity? I didn’t object, I let him pull me along towards it. We passed the leafy entrance, only to find a clear and open space littered with totems. Determined as he was, he pulled me along and up the stairs.  
I began to wonder. Would the girl in white be here too? Would I get to see her before she went to the ruins? The hill was steep and long, but Munchlax showed no signs of giving up. But after a growling from his stomach, he stopped before the second set of stairs. The Pokemon looked to me with a pout, a sad “Munch…” accompanying it. He was hungry. I unzipped my bag and pulled out an Oran Berry.  
“Here, eat this.” I suggested, and with glee, he devoured it whole. It seemed to give him some of his energy back. But up ahead, I heard someone talking.  
_**“You can’t come out!”**_ A female voice whispered. _**“We’ll get in trouble is anyone sees you.”**_  
I looked towards the source and saw the same girl struggling with her bag. What was in that bag that was so strong? Munchlax was already grabbing my hand and yanking me along, so I stumbled to catch up as she vanished from my sight yet again. Up the last two flights we went. I made sure to watch my footing, for walking up on logs wasn’t something I was used to in Kanto. Munchlax seemed much more well adapted to the situation and had no issue in having some extra weight to drag around up said logs.  
At the very top of the stairs, a rush of water clouded my ears. A waterfall was up ahead, crashing mercilessly onto the rocks below. And courageously besides that waterfall was a rickety old bridge, a bridge that was busying with Spearow attacking what seemed to be another Pokemon. The girl in white took no notice of my presence, and with shaky legs, boarded the bridge to attempt to save her Pokemon. All Munchlax and I did was stare. I prayed that she would make it back safe. But the bridge was shuddering as much as she, the extra weight putting a strain on its boards. This was a recipe for disaster.  
The bridge seemed to shake and she trembled, whimpers could be heard over the roaring waters. I clung to Munchlax’s hand desperately, the Pokemon backing up to hide behind me in case something happened. Once she gathered her courage back, she took a few more steps, the bridge rattling again beneath her feet. She was audibly sobbing right now, a desperate plea for help. She was trapped, there was nothing else she could do.  
In a vain attempt to help, I let go on Munchlax and cupped my hands around my mouth. “Be careful!” I shouted to her, although my cry was not heard. She reached the crowd of Spearow, gently curling herself around the Pokemon. They dove at her as well, she flinched, and each flinch caused the bridge to quiver. But the Pokemon underneath started glowing, and before we knew it, there was a bright blue pulse of force, and the bridge snapped.  
_**“No!”**_  
I screamed in dismay, Munchlax and I rushing to the edge of the cliff to see the fate of the poor girl. We got there just in time to see them both plummet into the white foam of water. They splashed and splashed, the Pokemon only managing to narrowly escape and zip over to the two of us. The girl, however, wasn’t so lucky. I only gawked at the sight. A girl fell into the river after trying to save her Pokemon, but who would save her? I was frozen with fear, unable to bid my body to move. I couldn’t go down there and save her. She was thrashing about, gargling for help, but the water soon grew vacant, for her body slowly began to sink to the bottom of the lake. There was no more movement, no more screams for help, no more life in the water except for the waterfall that crashed in her wake. She was dead. She was dead and I couldn’t help her.  
The horror of it set in, and I could feel my body begin to retract. A wave of heat washed through me and I hurled over the edge of the cliff. It hit the ground with a sickening splat, but then another round came. The nausea seemed to settle after that, but as I wiped my mouth with the back of my wrist, I found myself uncontrollably sobbing. I was choking on the salty tears, my aching bones now willing myself to inch back up. I just let someone die. I didn’t do anything to save her, I just let her die. The gaseous pokemon she was protecting looked at me with grief, a soft “Pew?” trailing from it. As I stood up, I looked down at the two Pokemon.  
“W-We gotta,” I managed between disgusting snobs, sniffling up some snot. “The village… We n-n-need help..!” With all of my might, I tried hard to run back. The first flight of stairs I fell down, the two Pokemon rushing after me in my dysfunctioning state. Munchlax tried to help me up, the gas fluttering around me with concern. I could hardly walk on my left leg without collapsing again. But I had to. I could hardly see where I was going, my vision was blurred and I felt sick with every step I took. I heavily leaned on Munchlax for support, but the height difference didn’t make it easy. The gas came under my left arm and seemed to support me a little more, trying to make my journey to the village a quick one.  
After what seemed like eternity, we reached the leafy entrance and emerged into the village. The villagers were instantly concerned, why was a limping young girl was covered in tears, snot, and vomit? I was crowded with questions, mostly “Are you alright?”s and “What happened?”s. It was the Professor who pushed his way to the front of the crowd  
“Moon! Please, tell me what happened!” He begged, putting himself under my arm as Munchlax and the gas moved to the other side of me.  
“A g-girl..” I managed to spit out. “Sh-Sh-she…” I couldn’t finish my sentence, I was a pathetic sobbing mess. The townspeople went quiet as Kukui tried hard to calm me down for an answer. They all waited in suspense, the weight of their stares crushing me like that waterfall did to the girl. I had to say something before they got impatient.  
_**“She-e fell into the water…”**_  
With that, they all looked at one another, a few speeding past me to the beginning of the ruins. Some of the women stayed behind, one offering me a tissue, another a drink of water. Munchlax reached into my bag as I continued to bawl, and offered me one of his berries. I blinked so I could see him clearly, and accepted his offer with a quaking hand. Kukui rubbed my back.  
“Can you walk, cousin?”  
I shook my head no. He looked to the two pokemon, and seeing the gas made him tense up. “Was she dressed in white?”  
I nodded my head. Without hesitation, he bolted back into the site, the gas racing after him. A middle aged woman took the Professor’s place under my arm.  
“Come, dearie, you need to rest.” She insisted, some of the other women following her along. There were people who stood along the stage, gawking with wide eyes. They were all frozen with the news, Pokemon glared at me in shock as well. I tried my best to muffle my sobs and keep my gaze lowered to the ground.  
“I wanna go home.” I mumbled inaudibly, gripping onto the Sitrus Berry Munchlax gave to me.  
“I don’t think you can go home right now,” She coaxed, rubbing between my shoulder blades. “You need to see someone for your leg,” She continued, helping me up onto the steps of her house.  
“B-B-But my m-mom is gonna be wor-ried.” I protested even further.  
“I’ll ask the Professor where your mom lives and we can tell her that you’re getting some help.” I began to feel even worse about my condition. Why did she have to go on the bridge. Why did the Spearow have to attack? Why didn't I do anything? I didn’t want to make her worried without me there.  
It wasn’t long before police on motorcycles arrived and an ambulance arrived. The woman rose from her porch step and made her way over to paramedics. Munchlax nudged my hand that held the berry with impatience. He wanted me to eat it. With a gentle hic, I wiped the tears from my puffy eyes and took a bite. The fruit was very tart and crunchy, enough to make my lips pucker. But the flavor mellowed out into something sweet that relaxed my jaw. I continued to bite into it. Munchlax looked content with my cooperation. With a smile, I rubbed the top of his head. Pokemon and humans really can get along well.  
A few paramedics came over to inspect my leg, grazing over my skin drew out a yip and a flinch. They hushed me and continued their inspection. I looked down at my leg, and it was the first time that I actually saw the real toll it took on me. There was excessive bruising and even some bleeding. The shape of the leg differed from the one that didn’t suffer as much damage. Within seconds, they concluded that I broke my tibia and that further x-rays would be needed to see the extent of the damage. They loaded me onto a stretcher and began strapping me in when Munchlax seemed to get riled up by them taking me away from him. I looked to one of the paramedics.  
“Can Munchlax come with me?” I asked, only to have them look back at the Pokemon.  
“Do you have a pokeball he can stay in?” It never occurred to me that Munchlax could’ve been wild, or even someone else’s Pokemon. I shook my head no and she shrugged.  
“‘Fraid not, I’d say let him stay with family and he can come to visit you then.” She concluded. I looked towards Munchlax, who now bore a droopy expression.  
“It’s okay, Munchlax!” I tried to encourage, “You’ll see me soon.” And with that promise, I was wheeled away.  



	2. Lillie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon has come back from her hospital visit, only to prepare for Lillie's funeral. But when she sees the body, she has an abnormal fascination for it that leads to her requestioning her morals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yah i forgot to mention that none of the characters belong to me and i use a lot of quotes from the game throughout the first chapter at least, a strict maybe on the rest of them.
> 
> also it gets kind of... disturbing at the last few paragraphs just be warned

Ever since coming home from my visit at the hospital, I haven’t left the house much. Even if I wanted to, my mobility was strictly limited. Mom didn’t let me go outside for two days and kept me retained by the patio’s guardrails. She did make me go outside and get some fresh air instead of staying cooped up in my room. I didn’t want to go outside, I didn’t want to do anything else. Guilt was overwhelming me. A feeling of dread and grief was nagging at me, scolding me for not doing more. That I should’ve lunged myself onto the bridge and pulled her back and think of some other solution. Maybe then she wouldn’t of died.

 

But another voice was telling me that there was nothing else I could do, that it was just a mishap of the bridge not being sturdy enough in the wrong time and place. By now, I have come up with several options rather than walking out onto the bridge. The girl could’ve opted to throw a rock at the spearow or to call the Pokemon back and have it brave its way through the bridge, or wait for some other help to arrive. It was just a cloud of gas, it couldn’t get hurt, could it?

 

Despite the tragedy, there was an upside. The Munchlax whose berries I held didn’t have a trainer, so he was accompanying me. I figured it was to polish off the rest of the berries in my bag— which he did— but he stuck around after that. He wasn’t willing to leave my side, and I wasn’t willing to leave his. Throughout the house, we were inseparable. He was by my side during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. When I went outside, he sat by my side and embraced the crisp ocean breeze. I admired his patience for my recovery and sat still alongside him. Neither of us talked or made any movement, we just sat silently and stared. Occasionally, he would crawl into my lap and I would pet him, but for the majority, no words were spoken between us. We grew closer over time.

 

Cousin visited often, and that’s when I met his wife, Burnet. The encounter wasn’t all that pleasant but rather tearful. Kukui explained how the girl, whose name I now know is Lillie, was once his assistant and had some trouble she was having with her birth mom. They let her stay under their protection until she could find another place to stay, which ended up being in Professor’s lab. The gas she had, Nebby, was a rare Pokemon that she stole in order to protect from her. Why? They wouldn’t say, I didn’t bother.

 

When with me, I would ask constantly about Lillie. What was she like? Was she nice? What was her favorite ice cream flavor? What time did she usually go to bed? Was she a Pokemon trainer? How old was she? The list was endless. In a way, I felt responsible for her. I’ve never seen her face or heard her voice, but I watched her die. And in that way, I felt like I needed to be informed about anything and everything that she was. Mom tried to tell me to tone it down and that I was asking too much. But Kukui complied, replying fondly to my curiosity. Professor Burnet didn’t say anything at first, but after a few stories Kukui retold she joyfully joined in and told some stories of their own.

 

I listened with intent eagerness, leaning forward onto the small coffee table we all crowded around. Mom, Meowth, and Munchlax haven’t finished unpacking so the house was littered in unopened boxes and plastic. We sat on throw pillows that Meowth managed to fish out of a sea of brown boxes. I had two extra ones to help prop up my leg. In time, I ended propping it up against Kukui’s knee as he sat criss-cross. I was thankful that he didn’t mind the bulky neon green cast which all three of them signed. But for a few hours all six of us, Munchlax and Meowth included, would crowd around this small table with our Roserade Tea and talk of Lillie and better times.

 

Before the two of them parted on the third day, I scrambled to get my crutches as they got up. “Wait, before you go--” I called out to get their attention. The couple paused and waited while Munchlax helped pull up my arm with a mighty “Munch!” I got to my feet, places the crutches against my ribs and hopped over. “Can I talk to you two? In private?” They exchanged glances, but Kukui waved me outside with a reassuring grin.

 

“‘Course, cus’.” The three of us made our way outside the door, Kukui closing it behind me. He rested his gaze down upon me, then asked. “What did ya need?”

 

_**“Are you having a funeral for Lillie?”** _

 

Professor Burnet and Cousin nodded. “It’s tomorrow, why do you ask?” Burnet replied, her voice quiet and remorseful at the mention of her name.

 

“I was just wondering if I could go.” I readjusted the crutches so they were more comfortable in propping me upwards. “Is… Is that okay?”

 

Judging from my genuine concern, neither seemed too bothered by the thought of me attending a wake for someone I didn’t even know. Well, at least before their death. Burnet glanced at Kukui who gave a soft smile in return. Through their wordless consultation, they both had decided that it was okay for me to go along. Only as long as I would tell Mom and she would be fine with me coming. They would come back at noon the next day to hear the verdict. I thanked them and we parted ways.

 

I told Mom about the encounter and she said she had no problem with me going, but she would give Cousin a call if there were too many obstacles getting there, like stairs or an inclined plane. Munchlax and I secluded ourselves into my room as we poked around boxes to see if there was any possibility of finding something to wear. Although black was not my favorite choice of wardrobe shade, I knew I packed some when we came here. Luckily, Munchlax found something. It was a black dress that cut just below the knee. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a solid black color, but it would suffice.

 

The next day, I asked mom if I could go out to gather some flowers for the funeral. She complied, but told me that I should bring Munchlax and Meowth with me and that I shouldn’t stray too far from home. I agreed to take them along with me, which wasn’t a problem. This would be the first time she let me out of the house past the patio. A spark alit within me that bursted with energy. I wanted to see more of Alola. I wanted to see its scenery again, see the trainers, the Pokemon… It was a wake-up call. I was stuck inside and my only focus in life as of the moment was Lillie and how I was responsible for her death. I didn’t feel much attachment to her as a person, but it was the bridge that got to me. I hoped the funeral would give me closure, and going outside was going to help me get one step closer.

 

I opened the door and went out first, slowly putting my crutches down on the step before me and bringing my foot down to the step as well. The process continued until I was down all three steps and back onto the dirt path. It reminded me of that same day, when I was so anxious to start exploring Melemele island, fearful of the unknown. The end of the encounter took a dreadful turn, enough of a turn to make my heart lurch. I watched her die. I watched the bridge break and I watched the water until it was still. I could feel Death come for her and bore its eyes right through me. I never knew anything could be so wicked…

 

I must’ve been standing still, because Munchlax was starting to rub his head against my better leg. Snapping out of my dark spell, my lungs began to flood with the ocean breeze, letting it out with a relaxing sigh. I had to get going, mulling over this wouldn’t get the flowers picking. They both were waiting patiently, gazing up at me with rounded, patient eyes.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” I muttered hastily, beginning to swing my crutches in front of me and hobble up the same dirt path. There were different trainers out today. One was prowling around with a Rockruff, trying to sniff out the trail of some pokemon. There lay another under a tree, a Pikipek watching over her as she rests. Another, a boy who seemed to be preschool-aged running around with a foreign looking Rattata chasing after him. It must’ve been another Alolan variation like Cousin explained.

 

My way up the path wasn’t long before we came across bushes flourishing with flowers. All the bushes seemed to be like that. Meowth and Munchlax remained by my side as if to make sure I wouldn’t fall flat on my face. As I inspected each bush for the right kind of flower, Meowth seemed to be off in a different world. Even Munchlax was avidly looking at each bush, even going as far as picking one of each bushes’ for me to sample. Meowth was just fixed on something else.

 

I turned to face what he was looking at, and there I saw it. It stood out from the colorful Alola scenery, drained of all it’s color. At the same time, it was so eye catching and elegant I was surprised that I missed it. It was the color of untouched snow, six petals blooming out from its center and gently dropping over sides. It's stamen was a pastel yellow, it's color melting into the white of the petals. My breath had escaped from my lips as I just gawked at this marvel. I knew why he was looking at this flower

 

_**“Lilies.”** _

 

I checked both ways before crossing the path to where Meowth was fixed on, the same feline following behind me. I called for Munchlax, and he hurried over with his arms full of plentiful flora. As my trio arrived at this bush, I reached into the bush to see how far the stems would go. After feeling for a good length, I turned to Meowth who reached in and cut the stems with his claws. I gathered about 6 flowers, for I didn't want to rob the whole bush of them and let Meowth carry them home.

 

Before I knew it, noon time had come. I was dressed in the same black dress as the one I found the day prior. I don’t remember when I last wore it or when I even bought it, but I was lucky that it fit. It was a little snug, but I could move around in it fine in my crutches and bulky cast. Mom had helped me with my flowers, binding a ribbon around the stems and neatly resting them in my bag. She insisted I take my bag with me, since I couldn’t carry anything. Not to mention that Munchlax was persistent on taking the plethora of flowers he plucked as well. So Mom bound those up to and placed them on top of the lilies.

 

At 12:00 sharp, there was a knock on the door, meaning Kukui had come to fetch me. My prediction was correct, for when the door had opened, there emerged a tanned man emerged dressed down in black. I almost didn’t recognize him without his exposed torso, hat, or obnoxious green glasses. They were all absent. His shirt looked too small, which seemed predictable, and was undone by two top buttons. However, he dressed sharply, which Mom appreciated.

 

“You look very handsome, Kukui.” She gleamed, making her way over to give him a tight hug. He let out a ghost of a smile and reciprocated the embrace. Something was obviously on his mind, he was a lot quieter. Professor Burnet stepped inside as well. She was just as distraught, a small smile seemingly forced on her lips, her eyes already glistening with tears. She saw me and waved, I opened my arms for her, which she willingly went into. Her hug was stiff yet warm, her face nuzzled into my shoulder. The only noises I heard from her were sniffles and the sigh that followed. I rubbed her back. The atmosphere grew heavy.

 

After Burnet pulled away, Cousin was waiting patiently, hands clasped over one another. “Are we ready to go?” He asked, judging by my dark attire. I nodded, pulling myself up from my chair and propping my crutches to my ribs. He seemed satisfied with my response. Munchlax and I left with the couple, Mom wishing us luck. I don’t know why she was wishing us luck, but she was. As we exited, Cousin leaned over to me.

 

“I brought a golf cart so you don’t have to walk as far.” He whispered, I nodded. He slid into the front, Burnet taking her place quietly beside him. Munchlax hoped into the back and scooted over. I stepped in, laying my crutches on the floor of the cart and he started to drive away. It was quiet for the first few seconds. Cousin glanced into the back mirror, then at the road.

 

“You look very nice, Moon.” He complimented, a vain attempt to initiate conversation.

 

“Thank you,” I replied, looking down at the fabric. “I didn’t even know I had this dress.”

 

“Good thing you did, huh, cus’?” He chuckled. I gave a weak smile back, the cart falling silent once again. Munchlax seemed mesmerized by the passing scenery, his sights fixed on the moving life.

 

I spoke up again. “Munchlax and I picked flowers for Lillie.”

 

Burnet and Cousin seemed to perk up at the mention. “Did you really?” Kukui asked, I nodded and brought the bag to my lap.

 

“Munchlax got a whole bunch of flowers, I picked some lilies.”

 

“Lilies?” They both repeated in unison, the heavy weight of the air seeming to lift off our shoulders.

 

_**“Lilies were Lillie’s favorite.” Those were the first words I heard Burnet say today.** _

 

“She picked the right kind, didn’t she hun?” Cousin turned to Burnet, who gave a small nod. Before we knew it, we were right where we needed to be. I recognized it almost instantly. It was a river, plain and simple. I’ve never seen this river before, but a part of me just knew this was the same river that killed Lillie. I could hear a faint and distant roar of the waterfall from the ruins. 

 

The cart pulled over, stopping by a patch of flowered bushes. The couple got out, Munchlax following them close behind. I was last out, pulling my crutches up and placing them outside of the cart. I hobbled out, chasing to reach them. There was a small, wooden crate by the riverbank, which Cousin knelt by and Burnet instantly started quivering and sobbing. As I reached, the top was removed and revealed a pale faced girl. She bore the same platinum hair, the same pale skin. I almost couldn’t recognize her without her big floppy hat.

 

Over Burnet’s sobs, I could hear Cousin mention something about the flowers. I couldn't hear him. I was mesmerized. This girl was just so… pretty. I didn’t know what it was about her. Maybe it was how her skin looked under the noon’s sun, or the shape of her face. She looked like a doll; precious and untouched. Unmoving. She didn’t flinch an inch as the sun warmed her dead body. She didn’t know that we stood beside her, crying and staring. It was like she was asleep, and no one would bother to wake her.

 

_**I didn’t know what, but something within me snapped.** _

 

There was a churning feeling in my stomach. I didn’t feel sick, but rather excited. The thrill of seeing her dead body was indescribable. She would remain this way forever, preserved in this coffin until her body decomposed and became one with the Earth. I wondered, what did she look like when she died? Was she in pain? Suffering? Or did Death feel nice? Did it greet her with open arms and empty her water-filled lungs? I wanted to see her face when she died. I wanted to know what she felt.

 

_**“Moon?”** _

 

I blinked, turning to look at the source. It was Cousin, his arm around me and face painted with utmost concern. “Moon, you alright? You seemed to be spacing out real hard.” I didn't know how to respond. Was I alright? Was I really spacing out, or just lost in thought? I didn't want him to know, so I smiled.

 

“I’m alright, I’m sorry.”

 

“You should get your flowers out.” I nodded, turning to my bag and pulling out both bouquets. Munchlax had a fuller, more colorful bouquet while mine was plain and simple. I gave Munchlax his, my eyes training back to her body. She wouldn't know of our gifts and offerings. How unfortunate.

 

“Hey cousin?” He looked at me. “Can I have Lillie hold the flowers?” He seemed caught off guard by the question, and thought about it for a few seconds. He slowly shrugged, looking towards Lillie too.

 

“If you want…” I took the invitation and went beside her body and slowly bent down. I couldn't kneel beside her, so placing the flowers would be difficult. I lowered one of my crutches, my hand reaching down and touching hers. It was the same temperature as the air. Her body had lost all control to maintain its own temperature, and had relied on the sun to do it for her. I lifted her hand, using the other to tuck the flowers beneath it. I didn't want to let go of her hand. I wanted to hold onto it until it decayed away before my eyes. But I couldn’t. I let go of her hand and took a step back.

 

_**She looked so beautiful, not because of her appearance, but because of her lifelessness.** _

 

Munchlax stepped forward to lay his flowers onto her as well. We both stepped back, giving room for Cousin and Burnet. I knew that would be my last glimpse of the body, I wouldn’t get another chance to look at her. That was fine. I’ve already seen all I need. I looked down at Munchlax, he looked up at me. We both had the same look in our eyes. We were disturbed by the body, not worried, but fascinated. Good to know we were on the same page.

 

We weren’t the only ones at the funeral. There were three Spearow, looming up above and watching. They fluttered down as Cousin and Burnet had pried from the coffin. One of them, the biggest Spearow of them all, landed on my shoulder, just staring at the coffin. I stiffened, in fear that it would attack me like it did the gas. But it didn’t. It knew what it did, and it stood back and admired its work. Such.. audacity surprised me. It was so intelligent but it crafted its thoughts in such a devious way. I felt intimidated.

 

It turned to face me, a cold gleam in its eye. It knew what I had seen, and it's eyes seemingly invited me to join it in its acts. I was confused, I was frightened. Should I accept? Should I listen to this bird? Was I hallucinating? This was all a dream. But it wasn’t. For it looked away from me, and I looked away from it. We watched as the coffin was recovered and Kukui pushed it into the river. It wobbled among the current, but steadied and was carried away. I held my breath. The two other Spearow flew after it. The one atop my shoulder looked at me and let out a cry. It pushed itself off my shoulder with its wings and soared away with the rest.

 

Judging by the absence of weight on my shoulder, I knew it wasn’t a dream. By the puncture on my shoulder, I knew this was reality. I knew from that encounter, there was something I had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear there's nothing wrong with me it's Moon that thinks this way not me


End file.
